I Have an Appointment With Hel
"TITLE" is a NUMBER thread written on DATE. Summary a summary of the thread's events here, including spoilers and important plot details. Check the Order of Threads to see if the thread you are placing already has a summary, to make less work for yourself. Full Text Akkey Black: 'She won’t answer. Akkey opened her eyes and stretched from her cross legged position. She had been trying to contact Hel for the past hour, to no avail. She grumbled under her breath, something about stupid gods and wanting a nap. ''Maybe I should just drop in unannounced. She thought to herself. She hadn’t stepped foot in Helheim in quite a few years. Akkey stood and headed over to where Fiendal sat, hoping that he had better luck then she did. '''Firkugaan: '''The demon lay coiled into a small ball as he attempted to contact hel as well. He reared his head up as Akkey approached and shook slightly. '''It has only been 25 years. '''He said as he looked at her. Maybe we need to try something else.' '''Akkey: '''She sighed. They were getting nowhere and time was running out. “House call it is, then.” Akkey said, “Fancy a trip to Helheim?” '''Firkugaan: As we must. '''Firkugaan said to Akkey, preparing to visit hel. He was not entirely fond of the idea, given what he knew. But it was necessary. '''Akkey: '''He stood and unfurled his wings, motioning for Akkey to get on. She lightly hopped onto his back, sword clinking by her side, and they were airborne. They sped through the skies, and came to a stop over a lake. Akkey stood on Firkugaan’s back, balancing herself as they hovered a few hundred feet above. ''Been a few years. She took a deep breath, stretching her arms wide, reaching for tips of her fingers, manipulating the water beneath. The waves froze, as if caught in time, then with a rush they flatted into a shining surface. It glinted in the sun like a magnificent mirror. Firkugaan immediately dipped his nose down, and flew for the lake. Akkey knelt on his back, her hair blown behind her, holding onto him as they neared it. She released the magic, and the portal zipped to a close right as they went through. Warm. They tumbled through the surface at an alarming speed, falling over each other and coming to an abrupt stop. Akkey lifted her head carefully and stood, surveying her surroundings. They came up to a large expanse of hazy land, as if it was in a blur. It was completely silent, no sound of nature, animals, or people. But it was comfortingly warm. Just like always. Firkugaan: 'Firkugaan kept himself steady as they crossed to helheim. He never truly liked portals, he was okay with going through them. But they always made him feel like he was forgetting something. He dismissed the feeling and stayed nearby Akkey, he watched her for a few moments before looking around. ''So that’s what i always felt like I’m forgetting. ''He thought to himself. He looked again at Akkey, an amount of admiration in his eyes. '''Hel: '“''What the Me do you dorks want''?” The voice of Hel rippled through the water. “ 'Akkey: '''Her hair blew back a little, even if there was no wind. She ran a hand through them, withholding a sigh, “Long time no talk, Goddess. We have a little… situation I was hoping you could help us with.” moe-lazyeye “''Blah, blah, blah, insert generic response about how you only come to me when you need something here. Yeah what’s up kiddo?” '''Firkugaan: There is someone in need of our aid. '''He beheld the voice of his master again, a twinge of fear present. The last time he was in this situation he was far more dire and rough. Or at least, he felt it. '''We need your help, should it not be dire we would not be here. Hel: ''“I know''…” Hel’s voice had become suddenly gentle… but only for a moment.'' “I know what I would wager a guess as to what it is. But I like to hear it from you all. So ask… and you shall have your request submitted for processing in seven to ten business days''. ” Akkey: 'Akkey placed a gentle hand on Firkugaan’s neck. It was the first time that she’s come to Helheim with a friend; she was grateful not to be alone. “Sorry, Hel, we don’t really have much time to wait,” she smiled a little sadly, “Frigga isn’t dead, and she’s on the hunt for power. She has Hunter, and Eir, and now she wants Yun Milae… a goat half breed that can travel timelines, it seems.” She paused for a moment, and asked the question that had been gnawing at her since the beginning of this ordeal, “How… how did Frigga manage to get Hunter?” '''Hel: '“''BITCH''!” Hel bellowed, and the whole area shook.'' “I told her, along with every other deity, to leave my babies alone! I keep her son’s soul on hold and let her live to do something constructive with her life but nooooo! She just had to go and, oh I dunno maybe…. MESS WITH MY LITERAL EMPLOYEE OF THE MONTH AND THINK I WOULDN’T NOTICE!”'' There was a deep inhale that sounded like a raging hurricane, and then a portal opened over their heads. “''GRANNY!”'' She roared. “''I’m not stepping in yet, but you better get your ass in here right know cause I have words for you!”'' 'Firkugaan: '''Firkugaan stayed by Akkey. ''Well, she’s pissed. ''He thought to himself. ''Actually that’s an understatement. ''He looked at Akkey as he listened to Hel. Too scared to talk as she screamed for… Actually he didn’t know who, and didn’t really want to know, he was just happy that it wasn’t him. '''Akkey: '''Akkey blushed a little as Hel ranted to the skies. Years passed has mellowed her, and she’s come to be familiar with the deity’s temperament. Her non existent ears pricked suddenly. A phantom sound floated above Hel’s rage. ''Scratch. Scratch. 'Firkugaan: '''Firkugaan heard the noise too and looked towards it. He had many questions, but knew they would be answered in time. He extended a wing slightly, ready to grab Akkey if need be. The noise worried him as he looked towards it. '''Hel: '''At the same time Hel shot into view. She was already pinching her brow. ''“A God, again for clarification, A GOD! Specifically you, Frigga, holding one of MY human babies hostage. Just…. just try, really try to explain this thining to me.” 'Akkey/Frigga: '''The scratching got louder, more consistent, more intense. It became urgent. It surrounded them like a bug; Akkey and Firkugaan could feel the sound crawling in their ears and under their skin. Then silence. “What do you want, darling?” A garbled voice whispered, almost like it was underwater through a pipe, right by Akkey’s ear. She whirled around, sword at the ready, but there was nobody behind them. Still, she knew that voice anywhere. “She’s here…” It came again, this time, it floated up near the portal Hel had created, “What is it, sweet granddaughter?” '''Firkugaan: '''Firkugaan looked to the portal and braced himself. Something was bugging him, he could tell that they were in a bad situation and was readying himself for if it got worse. His eyes locked to the origin of the voice as he watched, waiting. '''Hel: '“''You and I can sort out your personal problems and beef with me''.” Hel snarled.'' “But get your hands off my child, right, now! And no splitting hairs or pulling demon loophole crap or I will whop your ass to the point of disintegration and you know I will!” '' 'Frigga/Akkey: '''There was a silence for a moment, as if there was a delay in audio, then it crackled again. “I don’t have ‘beef’ with you, sweetheart, I’m merely taking what’s mine!” it disappeared, then appeared again, right by Firkugaan’s head, “I haven’t laid a finger on your children. This child even has a watchdog of her own to protect her. Isn’t that nice?” Akkey tightened her grip on her weapon, keeping the point of her sword towards the eerie voice. “No, I only took what’s mine. Eir is mine, because I am Eir.” It seemed to shrug, “The doctor was merely wonderful, lucky timing for me. He wasn’t ''your child. No, not in that moment. I may be fallen, but a Volva will always understand time and its empty pockets. I have the goat to thank for all the hopping he’s done.” 'Firkugaan: '''Firkugaan snarled and snapped at the voice as it appeared nearby him. He knew he probably would hit nothing, and even if he had he would be no match for her. But he was aiming to keep it away from Akkey and himself should it wish them harm. '''Hel: '''Hel pointed a finger. “''All, humans, are MINE! You dont get any facet of them! You hold claim to Eir, very well, strip him from Hunter and do what you will, that isnt my fight….yet. Scheme away granny I have bigger fish to fry, but do so in a way that doesn’t involve my kids!” Frigga/'Akkey: '“Not in here, he’s not. Don’t worry, he is safe with me. Just stuck a little in time.” she croaked, sound becoming even more distorted, floating away, “Now darlings, I just need the goat, alright? Best do it soon, wouldn’t want to separate the soul and the body for too long.” “Wait!” Akkey cried out, rushing from behind Firkugaan, “What did you mean by ‘all the hopping he did’?! Are you talking about the timelines? Is that how you got Hunter–!” She raced towards Frigga, but she was gone. Akkey fell on her knees, sword clattering on the ground, “What…” 'Firkugaan: '''The demon walked over to her and gently covered her with his wing. Do not let her get to you. We will help your family. And Frigga shall face justice. He looked over to Hel, feeling near insignificant after this argument of Gods. He himself had not often felt fear after becoming a demon, much less so than he did now. He gently nudged Akkey with his head. Come now, we must plan. '''Hel: '“''She is so…infuriating''!” Hel stormed, and turned to face Akkey. “''Hear me child. I will not allow you or anyone else to be harmed by Frigga. She thinks she’s got an advantage but she forgets that I write the rulebook now, and this transgression on my ball court isnt gonna fly!”'' The area seemed to darken around them. “Whatever she does I will undo. And if shes ever foolish enough to show her physical self in my presence I will bitch slap her so hard her brains will bounce off the surface of the moon!!!” 'Akkey: '''Akkey lifted her head as the shadows fell, one hand gripping Firkugaan’s wing. She was grateful that he was here. He was a precious friend, and hearing Frigga nonchalantly call him her “watchdog” upset her. “What do we do?” she asked the fuming goddess, “I… I have to find Milae. He said he was going to meet with Hunter and Eir five years in the past…” '''Hel: '“''Ah, that kid''.” Hel sighed, and then chuckled. “''Huh…‘kid’ that was pretty good. I’ll deal with him on my own. Anywho…Frigga is weak and grasping at straws. She’s not the only God I’ve ‘dealt with’ without killing them. I’ll honor her life for now, but I will also help you.”'' “''You have clever and powerful friends. You both are smart, and cherished. I believe you can conquer this problem yourself with only limited divine intervention…so…under these stipulations. I grant you a request. It must be made in wisdom and trust…but it will be yours.”'' 'Akkey: '''She stood tiredly, using her knee as support. ''Of course she’d say that… “Is asking for Hunter’s soul back safe in his body an option?” she inquired carefully. 'Hel: '“''Nope''!” Hel declared. “''You want that? It would be wise cause gods messing with humans is the one big no, no that I can enforce.”'' '''Firkugaan: '''Firkugaan looked at Akkey, giving her a small bump. '''If that is what you desire then I have no qualms. He held himself low, as If he was waiting for a battle. He watched the portal as the two talked. There was tension in him as he waited. Some of the Gods truly can be worse than any human. 'Akkey: '''Akkey regarded Fiendal, deep in thought. She thought of Milae, she thought of him running from Frigga, going through timelines, she thought of the sadness that enveloped him when they met… She also thought of Maya. And her nieces. How her sister clutched her before she left that day, begged her to save Hunter. Akkey held on to her resolve, “Please, Goddess Hel. Save Hunter.” ''I will find another way to save you, Milae. 'Hel: '“''Just call me mom sweetie.”'' And with that Hel clapped her hands together with a thunderous boom. “''Alright. That’ll do it. Suck it granny. And Akkey, better not hear of a single more transgression on that hags part or I swear I’ll lose my shit.”'' 'Frigga/Akkey: '''A harsh, garbled scream rang out, haunting and terrible. It sustained and shook; Akkey and Firkugaan’s skin crawled, like a million bugs were underneath. As quickly as it began, it stopped. There was almost a sigh, a gentle breeze, then quiet. Akkey whirled around immediately. She knew Hel had done it, she got Hunter back. A portal hummed open, but before she stepped through, she ran back to where Hel was, arms out towards the goddess, almost like a child asking for a hug from her mother. There were tears in her eyes, “Thank you.” '''Hel: '''Several black tendrils snaked out from Hel'a back and wrapped around her, squeezing her for a moment. Akkey could feel…love. Love in a most overwhelming way. It was the kind of love that made you almost wish your heart would stop, as it was so deep, so whole that it couldn’t be real. But even then. Despite how strong it felt, it was still almost as if the love where filtered from an even stronger source. Or as if Akkey were simply feeling the heat from a fire, rather than the coals. A tendril came around and touched her forehead, before she was tossed towards the portal. “''Smooch…now get out.” Category:Events Category:BOTGD 2 Category:Akkey Black Category:Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless Category:Firkugaan Category:Hel